The invention relates to an apparatus for fastening a gas generator in an oscillatory manner as a vibration damping mass inside an airbag module, to an airbag module, to a vehicle occupant safety system, to a method of manufacturing an apparatus for fastening a gas generator in an oscillatory manner as a vibration damping mass inside an airbag module as well as to a method of manufacturing an airbag module.
Apparatuses for fastening a gas generator in an oscillatory manner as a vibration damping mass inside an airbag module are known in which a fastening ring is provided which at the same time serves as a vibration absorber. Usually fastening rings of this type consist of a metal ring being insert-molded in silicone and crimped to the generator flange. Such solution is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 030 601 A1. Concretely, in DE 10 2009 030 601 A1 an annular reinforcement insert (“retaining member”) is described which includes axially projecting extensions in the form of bent tongues which are embedded in a stop lip. The stop lip comprises plural circular segments made from silicone and arranged along the periphery of the retaining member. Further, fastening feet made from elastic material and being fastened to a generator support are injection-molded to the retaining member. Alternatively, in DE 10 2009 030 601 A1 it is also suggested for the stop lip to be integrally transformed into the respective fastening foot and thus to be integrally circumferential in a closed manner (i.e. equally forms a ring in which the retaining member is received).
It is a problem in this context that for safe adhesion of the elastic material (especially silicone) to the metal ring the latter has to be intricately cleaned and kept clean until over-molding. This is related with rather high expenses. Furthermore, the effort for manufacturing the fastening ring and for mounting an appropriate airbag module including such fastening ring is considered to be in need of improvement.